Soap Operas By Peggi and Tea
by Peggi and Tea
Summary: We wrote most of these in class....insane and really funny! R&R!
1. And So it Begins

Peggi-Hi everybody. This is the insane authoress Peggi Cecelia James Crawford, and.  
  
Tea-I'm Tea Anzu Wheeler. Just so everybody knows, this is the disclaimer for all of the chapters to the series 'The Never-ending, pointless, plotless, un-important Soap Opera By:Peggi and Tea'.  
  
Peggi-Tea and I don't own Yugioh. In fact, we don't own anything in the world except for our Yugioh stuff that our parents bought us. We disclaim everything else in the world.  
  
Pegasus-But they do also own the plot of their ficcys.  
  
Peggi-Weren't you listening to us?  
  
Pegasus-Huh?  
  
Tea-Re-read the title.  
  
Pegasus-*re-reads the title to find the word "plotless"*  
  
Peggi-You see? Our soap operas have no plots. They have really nothing that makes sense in them except for the title, and that's only cuz it summarizes them perfectly.  
  
Pegasus-Okay.if you say so.  
  
Peggi and Tea-We do!  
  
Marik-So, now that you disclaimed all that stuff, are you going to begin the fic?  
  
Peggi-Heck no! This is going to be a disclaimer/chapter, so it can't end here!  
  
Joey-Well, as long as there's food, I'll stay.  
  
Avril-Hi everyone!  
  
Peggi and Tea-Hi Avril! What's up?  
  
Avril-Nothing much. Did you guys see Yu Yu Hakusho today?  
  
Tea-We never do. We're too busy doing.Peggi and Tea stuff.  
  
Avril-It was a really good episode. It was the one where..*fades out*  
  
Tea-So, Peggi. What are you doing this weekend?  
  
Peggi-Huh? Oh, sorry. I was listening to the part where Yuske (however you spel it) was doing something to..uh..Well, I'm just gonna watch yugioh. How 'bout you?  
  
Tea-Same here. I have cheerleading practice on Sunday, but other than that I'm free.  
  
Peggi-Really? Well, maybe wwe can get together and type fics.  
  
Avril-*continues to explain in detail what happened on Yu Yu Hakusho or some other anime show we don't watch.  
  
Peggi-You know, Tea, perhaps we should explain the history of The never- ending pointless plotless un-important soap opera by us.  
  
Tea-You're right.  
  
Joey-I'll help explain!  
  
Tea and Peggi-Okay.  
  
Tea-Well, first of all, we didn't originally write these fics as actual fics. They were actually letters we were passing back and forth during class. At the time I was just learning about Yugioh, so I didn't really know much about the show. But I did like Joey. We started writing these soap operas before the "final duel of souls" episodes were over with, so it was a little outdated.  
  
Peggi-She liked Joey, and of course, I liked Pegasus. Or should I say, we loved them. We've always been obsessed with the two of them.  
  
Tea-Yeah, And we started writing these around Christmas. In fact, wasn't it about 3 weeks before?  
  
Peggi-Yes it was. And I was really into the 'christmas spirit' so to speak.  
  
Joey-A little too much if you asked me.  
  
Seto-They didn't ask you.  
  
Tea-*types into her magical authoress keyboard and suddenly Seto Kaiba not only looks like a dog, but he actually is one!*  
  
Peggi-DO IT AGAIN TEA!!!!!!!  
  
Tea-Okay! types into her magical authoress keyboard again and Seto is normal. Then all of a sudden he is a dog again.*  
  
Seto-BARK BARK!!! (NOT FUNNY!) BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!! (I'M GONNA GET YOU!!!!)  
  
Joey-We think it's really funny! And even if you do get us, what are you gonna do?  
  
Marik-Um.Joey, how can you understand what he just said?  
  
Seto-Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark!!! (I always told everyone he was a mangy mutt!!!)  
  
Peggi-He is not!!!!  
  
Marik-?????  
  
Tea-Read the computer screen. It's in parenthesis.  
  
Marik-OHHHHH..okay. I get it now.  
  
Tea-Well, anywayz, since Cecelia was dead, Peggi kinda decided she could have Pegasus since this was our ficcy, kinda like I have Joey. So, we brought Cecelia back in our first soap opera since it was kinda a romance ficcy, but we added something in it so Peggi could have Pegasus, Cecelia could have somebody, and everyone is happy.  
  
Peggi-Well, I hope you like all of our fics. We sure did like writing them!!!  
  
Avril-And then when Yu Yu Hakusho ended..*fades out*  
  
And thus our evil plot begins.oh wait.we have not plot..well, something begins.I just don't know what yet.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Beginning of our evil plotless ficcy...

Peggi-Hi! Well, because we already disclaimed for all of our soap operas in the first chappie, all we have to say is some names have been changed to protect the innocent.or pathetically un-excusable annoying people.  
  
Tea-Now, just so everyone remembers from the disclaimer, we wrote these as letters, so we just kept most of it the same and changed only some really personal stuff. The conversation was actually written down in the middle of French class when we were supposed to be doing our drills.us, do work? Yeah right!  
  
Peggi-Well, anywayz, it starts off as a letter, but it gets funny later on in the conversation when it was turned into a fanfic. For some reason we can't seem to write letters, even to other people without turning them into fanfics.now, both of us wrote this. We spoke for ourselves, but I just added our names so you know who said what. For the YGO peeps we took turns, so either way there's no way to tell who made them say what...  
  
Both-BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
(A/N:Peggi-Before I had a ff.net penname, I was me. My name was actually me, so even when tiffany was writing what I was saying, she would write me instead of my name.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tea-Peggi Billy Bob just said his mom says I have a crush on me. KILL HIM!!!!  
  
Me-?His mom sez you have a crush on yourself? I be confused.???Or he has a crush on you? I'll kill him anyway. Pegasus will send him to the graveyard for you.  
  
Tea-No I have a crush on Billy Bob..EEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Pegasus-That's sick!  
  
Joey-If I weren't eating pizza, I'd kill him myself!  
  
Me-Jingle Bells, jingle be..  
  
Joey and Pegasus-NOT NOW!!!  
  
Me-Sorry. You will be avenged, Tea.  
  
Joey-I'm done my pizza. Now I'll kill him AhAhAh.  
  
Tristan, Tea-Watch out  
  
Pegsi-(we called Pegasus Pegsi for short)Let him kill the jingle bells girl too.  
  
Me-I feel so unloved.  
  
Pegsi-That's because you ARE unloved.  
  
Tristan-It's okay. I don't love you either.  
  
Me-*while crying*Nobody cares about me!!!  
  
Tea-Nope.  
  
Me-Even friendship lady's against me!  
  
Pegsi-Joey, kill her now. I'm sick of her whining.  
  
Joey kills me.  
  
Me-*in the graveyard*Nobody loves me! But wait. What's that? It's Yami.  
  
Yami-You have a secret admirarer and his name is  
  
Yami disappears and Me is suddenly in Pegasus' castle. Me wanders around and finds herself in a room where she remembers seeing Cecelia's pictures and they're gone and Me's pictures replace them.  
  
Me-That's what Yami means.  
  
Me runs off to find Pegsi. Me finds Pegsi.  
  
Pegsi-Hi! Tell Tea Billy Bob is in the graveyard.  
  
Me-KAY!  
  
Me begins to huggle Pegsi. She doesn't let him go for about 10 minutes but joey crashes into them.  
  
Pegsi-Yay! I can breathe again!  
  
Me-Sorry.  
  
Pegsi-S'okay.  
  
Joey-Have you seen Tea? I have food for her.  
  
Me-Food? Now that spells romance.  
  
Tea, Joey on a date  
  
Tea-thanks. I like you a lot but do you like me more than...  
  
Joey-Don't say food cuz that's a gimme. I like YOU MORE.  
  
Tea-But what about Mai?  
  
Pegsi and Me  
  
Me-I thought you hated me.  
  
Pegsi-I guess not in this episode of T.N.P.P.U.S.O.B.P.A.T.  
  
Me-Huh? .N.P.P.U.S.O.B.P.A.T.?  
  
Pegsi-Check the title.  
  
Me-Oh. Gotcha.  
  
Pegsi-Thank Ra you're not singing.  
  
Me-Oh, I didn't realize I wasn't.  
  
Pegsi-Please don't.  
  
Me-Kay! Sure, sure. Mesa not sing!  
  
Pegsi-Want to get something to eat?  
  
Me-Sure! You sound like Joey and Tea.  
  
Pegsi and Me go to dinner.  
  
Yugi and Ryou  
  
Yugi-Hey Ryou. I have an idea. Let's do something nice fore Pegasus.  
  
Ryou-Like what?  
  
Yugi-Let's bring Cecelia back from the graveyard.  
  
Ryou-Yeah! Let's! I like your idea!  
  
Yugi-We can use the Yami's from our millennium items and use them together. Merge them into one ultimate power.  
  
Ryou-Will it work?  
  
Yugi-I hope so!  
  
Mai and Weevil  
  
Weevil is going through his deck when Mai walks up to him.  
  
Mai-Weevil, there's something I need to tell you.  
  
Weevil-What?  
  
Mai-I think I'm in love with you.  
  
Weevil stares at her.  
  
Mai-Hello? Are you still among us? Well, tell me when you have a reply.  
  
Mai kisses Weevil on the cheek and leaves.  
  
Weevil-*a bit late*You love me?  
  
He realizes Mai already left.  
  
Yugi and Ryou  
  
Cecelia-Where am I?  
  
Yugi-My living room.  
  
Cecelia-Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be dead?  
  
Yugi-You were. But Ryou and I brought you back so you could be with Pegasus again.  
  
Cecelia-Thank you! I will be forever greatful to you, whoever you are.  
  
Yugi-I'm yugi, and that's Ryou.  
  
Cecelia thanks them again and rushes off to find Pegasus.  
  
Yami and Ishizu  
  
Ishizu-Do you know why I have called you here?  
  
Yami-I never do.  
  
Ishizu-Because your destiny wants you to be here.  
  
Yami-What do you mean?  
  
Ishizu-It is your destiny to be my boyfriend.  
  
Yami-Really?  
  
Ishizu-Yes. It is very important that you do. Remember, Yami. You are destined to be my boyfriend.  
  
Yami-Well, alright then. I must, if it is my destiny.  
  
Ishizu, thinking-Yay! Now I get to date Yami! I can't believe he fell for it!  
  
Yami, thinking-Does she really think I believe it's my destiny to date her? But I do like her, so I'll go along with it.  
  
Bakura, Kagome, Mokuba, and Kenzie  
  
(A/N:Peggi-Kagome and Kenzie are two characters from one of my other fics. Kagome also just so happens to be one of my Yamis. She acts like Bakura, and Kenzie is more like Mokuba.only much older.she's in her early 20s)  
  
Kenzie-This double date was a wonderful idea.  
  
Mokuba-Yeah.  
  
Kagome-Of course it's a good idea!  
  
Bakura-Yeah! I suggested it, you foolish mortal!  
  
Kagome-Anything Bakura suggests is perfect.  
  
Mokuba and Kenzie, thinking-This could be a long evening.  
  
Joey and Tea  
  
(Start's where Joey and Tea on a date left off)  
  
Joey-Of course I like you more than Mai. She always bugs me and even when I was dueling Rex you were the only one there even when Tristan and Yug ran off.  
  
Tea-Well, that's what friends do and even though Tristan ran off Yugi was just trying to bring him back. But I'll always be there.  
  
Joey-Thanks.  
  
Pegsi and Me  
  
Pegsi-Do you want to come watch a movie at my house?  
  
Me-Sure.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Cecelia is preparing herself so she will not only surprise Pegsi, but also make him fall in love with her more than he was before. She was wearing a red dress that was nearly skin tight. She opened the door and walked into the living room, extremely excited. She nearly fainted when she saw him. Me and Pegsi were on the couch watching Tremors 3. Me was leaning against him and he had his arms around her.  
  
Cecelia-PEGASUS!  
  
Pegsi-Oh. Hey. Can you keep quiet? This is the part where the Graboid swallows Bert.  
  
Cecelia-What's going on here? And who's she?  
  
Me-My name is...(dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn) Peggi.  
  
(I have a name! YAY ME!!!! That's actually when I actually got that name!!!!!)  
  
Pegsi-And she's my new girlfriend.  
  
Cecelia-But.but.I thought you loved ME!  
  
Pegsi-Loved, being the key word. Now shush. We're missing the good parts.  
  
Cecelia runs out crying.  
  
Peggi-Don't you think that was a bit harsh?  
  
Pegsi-She'll get over it.  
  
Movie-"I think it would be best, if we kept this...to ourselves" "Yeah. You guys really need to be supervised"  
  
Commercial-"Another reason to love U.S.A. REALLY. BIG. WORMS."  
  
Pegsi and Peggi *who finally has a name!* start laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Mai and Weevil  
  
Weevil walks up to Mai.  
  
Weevil-Do you love me, for real, or were you just lying.  
  
Mai-I do love you.  
  
Weevil-So, how long have you loved me?  
  
Mai-Ever since I first saw you. I've just been too shy to say anything before. So, you never replied. Do you like me?  
  
Weevil-Will you marry me?  
  
Mai-Huh?!  
  
Weevil-Let's get married.  
  
Mai-That's taking it a bit fast, don't you think?  
  
Weevil-Yes..So, will you marry me?  
  
Mai-Well, okay. What's your last name?  
  
Weevil-Underwood.  
  
Mai-Weevil and Mai Underwood. Sounds great!  
  
They run off to elope.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Peggi-So, how was that?  
  
Téa-We wrote it in class.well, in classes since we had three together!  
  
Peggi-It was more like an intro to our Soap Operas for the future so you'd understand about Peggi/Pegsi, Tea/Joey, Cecelia/???, etc......  
  
Tea-......  
  
Joey and Pegsi-GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Peggi and Tea-Join us next time on, 'Just Another Pointless, Plotless, Un- important Soap Opera by Peggi and Tea! 


End file.
